


In The Mood for a Movie

by IAmWatching



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cinema AU, Directors and Actors mentions, Film References, M/M, Sherlock and John fall in love, There is a plot twist in the final chapter I think, first fic, i don't know if I am going to make a smut chapter, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWatching/pseuds/IAmWatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinema AU. John is a classic cinema lover and Sherlock is the projectionist at the local cinema. Together they will create a relationship that will transcend their love for movies. But what could possibly happen when the controversial director, Jim Moriarty, gets in the big picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maltese Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Chloe for correcting some of the mistakes ;)  
> Also, this is my first fanfiction ever so be kind and review it please ( i know that this is short but I don't want to start with really large chapters )  
> I don't owe anything  
>  Enjoy :)

> _“The, uh, stuff that dreams are made of”_   
>  _“Huh?”_

Bogart takes the Maltese falcon and leaves the room where he sees the woman in the elevator escorted by two men, ready to leave.  
John, like always, stays until the credits end appreciating the final music and reflecting on the movie he just watched on the big screen.When the cinema finally goes silent, John gets the cane and leaves.  
 _The Maltese Falcon_ was one of John’s favorite movies. He already watched it 5 times and he never got tired of the mistery and the tension in it.  
The glass door closes behind John when, at his left, a smooth voice makes him a question:  
  
 _"_ Iraq or Afghanistan? _"_  
  
"Sorry?"-asks John confused, observing the misterious man dressed only with a white shirt with roll up sleeves and black trousers in the middle of the winter.  
The man, who was smoking a cigarrete, looked up and stared at John’s blue eyes. John, on the other end, was fascinated by the man’s dark wild hair and his beautiful eyes.  
  
"The way you stand and your haircut tell me that you are a soldier. You were shot in the war, probably on the shoulder, because you have a psychosomatic limp on you leg. The fact that you have tan lines on your neck and wrists also indicates me that you where on Iraq or Afeghanistan- The man spoke fast and when he ended his speach, he smirked."  
  
"Amazing!"- cried John-" I was a doctor in the army in Afeghanistan for three years until I got shot."

"Hm…"- the man throw the cigarrete to the floor and heads to the front door, gently touching John’s shoulder – "It was…interesting to talk to you, Mr. …?"  
  
"John Watson."  
  
"John"- said the black haired man while he smirked again- "but I have to go to work now."  
The misterious man opens the door and gets in the cinema but before the door closes, John holds it and asks:  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The man turns and says:  
  
"Holmes…Sherlock Holmes…"- he says, then leaves with a winks  
  



	2. Cinema Paradiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is one more chapter, its larger and I am sorry but I can't shorten the time I take to post it because I always need someone to beta'd my work ( english is not my first language and I am very perfecionist )  
> Thanks a lot, Cami!
> 
> Enjoy it!

Stamford was siting behind the counter reading a magazine. The headlines declared “Serial Killer Discovered By A Homeless Man”.

  
“Hi Mike!”

  
“Oh… Hi, John.”  The portly man straightened in his seat and gave his full attention to the blond man.  “Which film do you want to watch today?”

“ Cinema Paradiso.”

“Good choice.” Stamford receives John’s money and gives him the ticket.

“Hm… Mike…” the ex-soldier says after receiving the ticket and fiddles with it as he’s about to talk “Is there someone working here by the name of Sherlock Holmes?”

 

The truth is, John spent the whole night awake, not only because of the nightmares but also because he was intrigued by Sherlock Holmes. How could that mysterious man know so much about John just by loooking at him? For some reason, John was getting a little red[in the face] just thinking about it.

  
“Ah, I see you already met the new employee,”  Stamford said with a knowing smile. John gets even more flushed than he already was. “Sherlock is our new projectionist,  a very talented one at that. He’s apparently some sort of deductive genius or something like that. Most people just call him, the ‘Freak’.   


“Why The Freak?” he asks. “I find him rather nice. Weird, but nice.”- John starts thinking about this nickname. “The Freak”. Its a bit harsh and it also reminds him of when he was a child, going to the local circus with his parents and watching people with all the types of abnormal body parts being treated like animals, like monsters. John hated it.  


“Well, let’s just say that when he started working, the first thing he did was announce when and where Anderson was cheating on his wife  with Sally.” Stamford pushed his glasses up on the brideg of his nose as John laughed.  


“He deserved it. Don’t much care for him myself.” John gets serious again. “But, you’re telling me that this guy knew nothing about me when we met yesterday?”

“That’s exactly what he’s telling you,” affirmed a beautful baritone voice that made John shudder. When he turned to its source, he saw Sherlock’s lithe figure. In his hands, he held two round metal containers, one stacked on top of the other.

    
“Ah Sherlock!“ Stamford smiled again. “You can take those reels upstairs to the projection room. Today Doctor Watson and his companions are going to watch Cinema Paradiso.”  
Sherlock didn’t take his eyes off of John while Stamford was speaking to him.  


“Doctor Watson,”  Sherlock smirked when he greeted him. “I never took you for the sentimental type.”

  
“Why would you say that?” asked the blond man.

“Your choice of film. Most of the Italian ones are full of love, emotion,... sentiment...”  Sherlock looked repulsed for a few seconds but then smiles brightly . “Well, enjoy your film and if you need anything, I am the one in the room upstairs. Please, try not to fall asleep during the session. You have some dark circles under your eyes so there’s a chance you might.” Sherlock smiles again, leaving John speechless while he walks to the stairwell and up the stairs. John looks at Stamford and Mike gives him another knowing smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I made references to:  
> -Cinema Paradiso ( Which is one of the best italian movie ever made, if you love cinema, this is the perfect movie for you )  
> -Freaks ( This is one of Mark Gatiss favorite horror movies :) )  
> Also, the concept of italian movies being too sentimental its not supposed to be taken as an insult, I love italian cinema but people ( at least where I live ) tend to say that italian movies are very dramatic and soppy ( they clearly never watched an Italo-western... )
> 
> Please, leave a comment telling me what you think and follow me on tumblr:  
> http://john-wutson.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So... I am going to make a lot of movie references in this fic ( i love Cinema :) )  
> In this chapter I made a reference to The Maltese Falcon ( which is one of the best noir movies ever ) and the James Bond franchise.  
> If there are any mistakes point them out
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! http://john-wutson.tumblr.com/


End file.
